Get Backers: Derrotando los demonios
by Mekare-Soul
Summary: *MANGA SPOILERS* Historia post-final del manga... Aunque la calma pareciera reinar, aún existe una fuerza que quiere destruir esa calma... El pasado regresa en busca de atormenar y dañar el flujo del tiempo... ¿Podrán nuestros Get Backers sobrevivir a ésta misión o se perderán en el intento?


**GetBackers: Derrotando los demonios**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje en la siguiente historia (salvo alguna excepción) me pertenece, sólo los empleo para mi recreación y entretenimiento. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

**NOTA: **Este fanfiction se ubica luego de los acontecimientos del manga, dentro de la historia iré explicando que fue lo que sucedió ya que el final del anime diverge MUCHISIMO de la historia original… Es decir que cualquier aspecto que el anime haya cambiado dentro de un personaje o situación va a ser tratado como en la historia original… Un ejemplo de esto son los hermanos Miroku, en el anime eran dos y en el manga son 7… Así que están avisados **MANGA SPOILERS.**

**Capítulo I: Pidiendo un favor.**

El tráfico estaba horrible, parecía que todos habían decidido salir en coche a la misma hora que él. Echó unas cuantas maldiciones al recordar al rubio ya que era su culpa que estuviera atrapado ahí, se maldecía a si mismo por dejarse manipular y ahora debía atravesar todo Shinjuku para buscarlo… Suspiró… Miró sus brazos y tocó su cara donde hace algunos meses estaban las heridas causadas por su último trabajo. Desde ese tiempo todo había estado en orden, algunos trabajos de menor categoría. Teshimine compartía tiempo con Ginji cuando estaba libre. Shido y Madoka seguían juntos en la mansión, de vez en cuando se los encontraban en algunas misiones de recuperación junto a Emishi y Amon, quienes estos dos aún siguen en su intento de ser comediantes. En cuanto a Kazuki y el resto de los miembros del Fuuga van y vienen de la fortaleza, aún es extraño ver a Makubex en el Honky Tonk pero ya ha hecho amistad con Natsumi y Rena… Maria Noches se la pasa dentro del café molestándolo y discutiendo con Hevn sobre quien tiene los pechos más grandes, aunque la rubia siempre recibe apoyo de Masaki… Y por último Chacal y Himiko continúan trabajando como transportadores… Se encontró pensando en su último encuentro con su padre, desde que salieron de la Fortaleza pensaba en él más seguido… Botó el humo de su cigarrillo… La luz seguía en rojo pero ningún carro pasaba, sonrió con picardía…

-"Bueno Lady Bug… Tiempo de ganar"

Echó una rápida mirada a la calle y pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas… Sonrió victorioso… Había pasado el semáforo sin ningún problema y para su mayor suerte el siguiente estaba en verde… Sólo sintió el golpe de la bolsa contra accidentes del volante… Sacudió su cabeza, se revisó… Estaba ileso… Salió del auto y vio a su amada Lady Bug con el parachoques y uno de los faros delanteros destrozados… Había chocado con carro más o menos del mismo tamaño pero la trompa del carro muchos más larga…

-"¿Qué demonios pensabas?... ¿Por qué aceleraste de esa manera?"-La voz era de una chica

-Ban explotó- "¡Estaba en mi luz!... ¡Esto es tu culpa!"

-¡Estaba en mi luz cuando te apare…!

La chica guardó silencio… Ban pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica aun cuando llevara lentos oscuros… Ahora que la detallaba parecía de la misma edad que él, vestía una falda rojo vino, con una camisa de tiras, un suéter pegado a su cuerpo muy transparente de color negro, medias altas negras y unas botas militares. Su cabello era platinado casi blanco, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los senos… Sin más la chica volvió a hablar pero con un cambio drástico de carácter…

-¿Eres uno de los GetBackers verdad?

La chica se quitó las gafas oscuras revelando unos ojos verdes sumamente claros quien lo miraba con complicidad…

-¿Y qué si lo soy?- Encendiendo un cigarrillo

La chica sonrió de manera pícara y se acercó a Ban quedando muy cerca de su boca…

-"Me responsabilizo por el choque"- Tomó el cigarrillo- "Se donde encontrarte"- Se alejó despreocupadamente- "Gracias por el cigarrillo".

Sin más se alejó del sitio…

**/OOO/**

Estaban en el parque compartiendo un pequeño picnic que Sakura había organizado para todos… Aún no se acostumbraba al mundo exterior, cuando estaba confinado en la Fortaleza Ilimitada le parecía tan pequeño el mundo tan alcance de su mano, pero ahora que estaba fuera era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginó… Desde lo sucedido en la Fortaleza Ilimitada había cambios notables en la misma, parte baja estaba menos peligrosa y un poco más próspera… Además en los recuerdos de la mayoría había lagunas pero él recordaba todo, bueno, por lo menos hasta que Ginji entró a Ciudad Babilonia la parte más alta de la Fortaleza Ilimitada, lo demás podía deducirlo… Se sintió agradecido… Sintió unos dedos en su hombro…

-"Makubex, ¿Te pasa algo?"- Sakura lo miraba con preocupación

-"No… Sólo pensaba en algo"-Brindándole una hermosa sonrisa

-"No te preocupes… Emishi cuidará bien de la Fortaleza"

Juubei se unió a la conversación mientras extendía el mantel donde se sentarían…

-"Tal vez sea muy malo haciendo bromas pero es buen luchador"

Esta vez quien se unía era Kazuki y junto a él estaba Toshiki que traía la cesta…

-"La última vez que lo dejé cuidando la Fortaleza lo encontré junto a Amon-san jugando con mi computadora"

Varias gotas se formaron en las cabezas de todos… Makubex se quedó mirando a Juubei...

-"Señor Kakei… ¿Qué se siente recuperar la vista?"

Hubo silencio colectivo… Juubei parecía pensar la respuesta.

-"Todo es nuevo… Cuando perdí la vista gané un sexto sentido, "veía" cosas que nadie más veía… Podía diferenciar las dimensiones entre otras cosas, todo era más real y me acostumbré a estar de esa manera… No he perdido esa capacidad… Pero ahora que recuperé la vista todo vuelve a ser una "fantasía" y he tenido que recurrir al sexto sentido en varias ocasiones"

Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, todos estaban atónicos…

-Toshiki río con ironía- "Es la primera vez que dices más de diez palabras… Creo que en realidad recuperaste el sentido del habla"

Una gran arruga se formó en la cabeza de Juubei pero no contestó

-"No… Falsa alarma"- Mientras sacaba las cosas de la cesta

Mientras Sakura reía divertida… Un ruido electrónico rompió el aire de manera constante, provenía de la mochila de Makubex… Sus manos buscaron de manera nerviosa la laptop… Escuchó las quejas de Sakura, ya que le había pedido que no llevara ningún aparato electrónico. Hizo caso omiso, su corazón se estaba acelerando porque ese sonido indicaba lo que más temía…

-"Makubex estás pálido"

La chica fue ignorada, todos estaban a la expectativa… Sólo se escuchaba las teclas de la laptop…

-"Debo regresar a la Fortaleza Ilimitada"- De manera apresurada comenzó a guardar sus cosas

-"Makubex ¿Qué está pasando?"

-Makubex se detuvo y miró a Kazuki- "El Archivo acaba de detectar una nueva anomalía en el sistema"

**/OOO/**

**-"**Ban-kun esas cosas te suceden por idiota."

-"¡Cállate vieja bruja!"

Maria Noches se encontraba divertida jugando con chibi-Ginji ignorando todas las palabras que Ban lanzaba en su contra en esos momentos…

-"¿Qué harás ahora Ban-chan?"- Una preocupada Natsumi

-"Esa mujer dijo que me encontraría"- Encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmarse-"Además parecía conocernos"

-"¿Conocerlos?" Rena extrañada

-"Sabía que era uno de los Getbackers"

-"¿Eso nos hace famosos?- Ahora chibi-Ginji saltando de alegría

-"No son famosos pero tienen cierto nombre ya que son los más viejos en el negocio"

Shido había entrado y había escuchado la conversación…

-"¿Viniste sin Madoka?- La voz de Paul sonaba divertida- "No es usual verte sin ella"

-"Vine a hablar con Midou"-Mirándolo

Ginji se pone en la cabeza de Ban, mientras el nombrado se le formaba una gota.

-"¿Qué necesitas hablar con nosotros?"

-"Lo siento Ginji… Pero vine a conversar con Midou en privado"

Ban lo mira con sospecha mientras que todos se sorprenden, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en la última misión la relación entre ellos no había cambiado en lo absoluto…

-"Pueden usar el cuarto de arriba"- La voz de Paul rompió el incómodo silencio

Nadie apartó la mirada de los dos hombres mientras se dirigían al piso superior del Honky Tonk… Ha la vez que un chibi-Ginji lloraba desconsolado.

**/ooo/**

Una vez en el piso superior, Ban encendió otro cigarrillo mientras se recostaba en la puerta. Estudió a Shido, sin duda alguna el chico mono se veía agotado pero su leve tono de alarma fue lo que más curioso le pareció.

-"¿Qué quieres Chico Mono?"

Shido no sé movió pero Ban pudo notar como la respiración de éste aumentó ligeramente…

-"Necesito pedirte un favor"

Sospechoso… Toda la situación era sospechosa, a la última persona que Shido podría pedirle un favor era a Ban Midou. Lo miró con extrañeza.

-"Debe ser un favor muy importante"

-Shido respiró profundo- "Quiero que seas tú el que me mate cuando el momento lo amerite"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-"No pido que lo entiendas… Protege a Madoka… Protege a quién tengas que proteger de mí así sea que acabes con mi vida"

-"¿En qué demonios estás metido ahora?, la última vez que me pediste algo así terminamos involucrados en tu guerra contra los Kiryuudo… Y no vuelvas a ponerte sobre tus rodillas… ¿Qué está pasando Fuyuki?"

Hubo un silencio… Shido no sabía como explicarse…

-"Algo está por suceder… Mis instintos me advierten, incluso los animales están intranquilos… Quiero estar prevenido para lo peor… Y él único capaz de hacer esto eres tú"

Los hombres se enfrentaron con la mirada… Ban sabía perfectamente el efecto que podía producir matar a Shido, no sólo la tristeza de Madoka, Emishi y Amon clamarían venganza y todo aquel que lo odie usaría ese pretexto para ir en su contra pero sobretodo el odio de Ginji era lo que más temía…

-Ahora era Ban quien suspiraba- "Espero que la pelea valga la pena Chico Mono"

**/OOO/**

El sonido de un celular rompió con el silencio que reinaba en la pequeña sala, todo estaba oscuro sólo un pequeño haz de luz a travesaba la ventana… La voz de una mujer se escuchó:

-"Hable"

Era la voz de un hombre quien respondió por el auricular…

-"La chica ya tuvo contacto con uno de los Recuperadores"

-"Perfecto… Qué empiece el juego"

**Fin de Capítulo**

Aquí hay un pequeño resumen de los personajes que fueron exclusivos del Manga y no fueron presentados en la versión animada y que usé en este capítulo…

**Amon Natsuki**: Pertenece a los Maryuudo, especialmente a los Shikizoku es decir del mismo clan que Shido y amigo de la infancia de éste… Este chico era el original portador del "Corazón de Quimera"… Se convierte en el mejor amigo de Emishi… Hace su primera aparición en el Acto 10 "El vínculo eterno" (The Eternal Bond) y aparece nuevamente en el último Acto (12) "Recuperando el tiempo perdido" (Get Back the Lost Time).

**Rena Sendo: **Antiguamente conocida como Ramiel, uno de los Cinco Arcángeles en el acto "El Diseño Divino" (Divine Design)… Luego pasó a ser la mejor amiga y compañera de Natsumi en el Honky Tonk, y a trabajar en dicho establecimiento… Hace su primera aparición en el Acto 8 "El Diseño Divino" (The Divine Design) convirtiéndose en un personaje regular.

**Maria Noches:** Una de las mejores discípulas de la abuela de Ban, por lo tanto pertenece al grupo de los Brujos. Mantuvo bajo su cuidado a Ban por algún tiempo y lo quiere como a un hijo. Hace su primera aparición en el Acto 8 "El Diseño Divino" (The Divine Design) y aparece nuevamente en los Actos 11 "Los Niños Voodoo" (The Children Voodoo) y en el Acto 12 "Recuperando el tiempo perdido" (Get Back the Lost Time).

Si quieren imágenes háganmelo saber… ^_^


End file.
